


vinculum

by kihanmon



Category: Killer7
Genre: F/M, Gen, implied dan/julia, implied dan/linda, implied kaede/coyote, implied kaede/matsuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihanmon/pseuds/kihanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silence, though amicable, just like every over tuesday night in vinculum, fills what little space there’s left between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vinculum

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing i wrote up quickly for my k7/gangsta au! i hope to really start working on this au and writing more lengthy things for it, but, we'll see.

idly, without looking up from her book, kaede slaps his hand away from her thigh, and earns a dark laugh in return– the creak of old leather as dan leans, slowly (always slowly), away.   
  
this is generally the point in their nights together, alone in garcian’s trailer, where he trails off to say something snide about kenjiro or coyote– how she would let  _them_  touch her, but oh no, not him, _never_ fucking  _dan_.   
  
he’s not wrong, though, as she  _never_ answers him, merely turns another page in another book. they fall into silence until he follows her to bed– just another tuesday in vinculum. kaede's prepared for it, always prepared, but tonight, for whatever asinine reason, it doesn’t come.  
  
instead, he taps a cigarette out of a soft pack he had been squirreling away from garcian– then taps out another, and offers it to her. considering it for a moment (a moment too long, apparently, by the way he shakes it in front of her eyes like she’s some dog and he’s holding a piece of meat), she takes it with slender fingers and he smiles, all razors, around his own. lights it before tossing the zippo at her, silver glinting in the dim, cheap, incandescent lights.   
  
she snorts and that earns another chuckle. can always count on dan to be the gentleman– kenjiro would have kept it lit, and coyote would have fallen over himself to light the cigarette for her, but then there was dan. doesn’t treat her any differently than he would linda or julia– something that she both appreciates and despises, but then again, he could be fucking them too. kaede wouldn’t be surprised in the least.  
  
with little finesse, dan leans over, arm around her shoulders, and the smell of some convenience store soap washes over her– eyes scanning over the small, worn print, “really,” he drawls, ash falling off the tip of his cigarette, burning into her shoulder, “really– fucking great expectations? jesus christ, kaede, at least read something fun."   
  
"like what,” she says, moving to brush the ashes off, but only ends up smearing it against her skin– her nose wrinkles for a moment.  
  
“shit, i dunno,” dan waves his hand around in circles, and it brushes against her hair, “that war and peace book seems pretty fuckin’ brutal.”  
  
“it’s boring as fuck,” kaede says around a cloud of smoke, tapping the ashes onto the shitty carpet, sparing the shitty couch. she doesn’t lean away as he leans closer. “couldn’t get past the first section.”  
  
“yeah? makes two of us then,” he mumbles against her cheek, some languid and lazy kiss she lets slide, this time. she feels the curl of a smile before he pulls away, and takes the last, long, drag out of his cigarette. pinches the ashes out, flicks the butt across the room– watches it bounce off the television and disappear behind it.  
  
it isn’t long after that, when that familiar silence, though amicable, just like every over tuesday night in vinculum, fills what little space there’s left between them. his arm slung, lazy, across the back of the couch, with her head against his shoulder.   
  
her thigh touches his. kenjiro would have moved, polite; coyote would have leaned into it, eager. but not dan, never dan– it just is, and they just are. something she appreciates, and something she despises.   
  
she finishes the chapter, flicks her cigarette butt to the floor, and, as always, he follows her to bed.


End file.
